Butterflies and Hurricanes
by Lilac Moon
Summary: Sequel to Endangered Legacy & Secrets. During the events of Once A Ranger, a threat from the past joins Thrax in his conquest forcing Sentinel Knight to restore more powers to past rangers. Can the chosen teams vanquish the threats and restore power to the Morphing Grid for Operation Overdrive? Focuses on NS/MMPR/Zeo/DT teams, but features others as well. Multiple pairings.
1. Looming Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Saban and Nickelodeon own them.

AN: During the events of Once a Ranger, an evil from the past rises to join Thrax, causing the Sentinel Knight to call upon more rangers from the past to join Adam, Tori, Kira, Xander, and Bridge. Can a team past rangers handle the additional threats and restore power to the morphing grid for Operation Overdrive?

Butterflies and Hurricanes

Sequel to Endangered Legacy and Secrets

A Once A Ranger AU

Pairings: Hunter/Tori, Adam/Tanya, Tommy/Kim, Billy/Kat, Rocky/Aisha, Jason/Trini Conner/Kira and more.

Once A Ranger

Part 1

"Looming Storm"

_**2004**_

_**Just after the defeat of Mesagog and the explosion of his island fortress. **_

Explosions rocked the island fortress of the humanoid dinosaur villain that the world knew as Mesagog, the latest threat to the Earth. Mesagog's lab trembled violently, as the Dino Thunder rangers successfully used their weapon to strike the base of their enemy, delivering a devastating blow. The glass cylinders containing monsters and various creatures that Mesagog had collected tumbled from their resting places on the shelves and shattered to pieces on the floor. In one final explosion, the island exploded, sinking into the ocean. Hours later, the Dino Thunder rangers sacrificed the power in their gems to neutralize Mesagog, finally destroying him for good. And just like that, all was well on Earth again and another chapter in the Ranger Legacy came to a close. But as it often happens, things are never what they seem.

* * *

_**The pacific ocean, near one of the Hawaiian islands**_

It was a normal warm, sunny day in Hawaii and the waters were alive with the activity of surfers, swimmers, boaters and scuba divers. On one of the more remote beaches of a small island, a few native to the area went about their day as normal, surfing and enjoying their surroundings.

"Waves are perfect today," a very tanned young man called to his friends, as they relaxed on the beach.

"Hey, what is that over there?" the girl asked, as they saw something washing up on the beach in the near distance. Cautiously the two males and one female approached the figure and instantly had to cover their mouths and noses, as the stench of burnt human flesh singed their nostrils.

"Oh my God," the girl cried, as they took in the gruesome sight. The being was as badly burned as any of them had ever seen and gingerly, one of the men knelt down to feel the neck for a pulse.

"What are you doing? There's no way whatever or whoever this was could still be alive," the other male refuted. His eyes widened, as he felt a faint pulse.

"He…or whatever is alive," he announced.

"How could anyone survive being burned alive like this?" she wondered. He shook his head.

"I don't know, but he won't be alive much longer so call an ambulance," the surfer said, as his friend pulled out a cell phone and dialed 9-1-1…

* * *

_**Present Day, September 2007**_

_**In the Woods Surrounding Blue Bay Harbor**_

_**The Wind Ninja Academy**_

The gardens of the secretive Wind Ninja Academy were lit with a beautiful, serene lightning that complimented the moonlight that shone down upon them. The students were still on summer break, but would return for fall lessons in just two weeks. They had planned that occasion for just this reason, since with the new fall term would bring the final joining of the two academies. But that was still causing enough upheaval that they decided that this event would be private so no unwanted interruptions occurred. Sensei Omino and some of his staff would remain at the old Thunder Academy most of the time and still conduct Academy business from there as a secondary facility. Hunter and Leann, crimson and navy, would pick up their posts as head Sensei's at the new Wind Thunder Ninja Academy in his behest. But for now, he was present to enjoy his daughter's joy, as she married the man she loved, the son of his long time ninja brother in arms. They ceremony had been simple and now the group of young people celebrated with each other well into the night while Sensei Omino and Sensei Watanabe looked on.

Cam and Leann danced slowly, their faces mere inches apart, glowing with happiness as they whispered to each other. Tori and Hunter, dressed in a beautiful baby blue gown and tux trimmed in crimson respectively, were in their own little world also, as they danced slowly as well. Even Blake had made it and he danced with Kapri. Their laughter filled the garden and it seemed that Blake was recovering fast from his break up with Allison. It had been a mutual split and Kapri was quite interested in the newly single motocross star. Dustin and Marah and Shane and Skyla made up the rest of their small group and it was the red wind ninja that brought their attention together by raising his wine glass.

"I know we're just about the most nontraditional bunch that there ever was, but I think it's time for Mr. Best Man to make his speech," Shane announced, eying Hunter, who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah...speech bro. We know you're so good at them," Blake joked. The crimson ninja gave him a playful glare in response, before he took his glass.

"Cam and Leann, you guys are going to be great together. You're both like my annoying older brother and sister that I always wanted," he joked, making them laugh and earning an eye roll from the green samurai.

"Cam, I know I speak for all of us when I say that we like seeing you smile more, the way you do when Leann is around. You're without a doubt the brains of this operation, but save the snarky comment for later," Hunter said, as Cam closed his mouth and forgot the comment they had all known was coming. Hunter chuckled.

"You're so predictable," he joked.

"Blake's right, your speeches are terrible," Cam retorted.

"Leann, you're a wonderful woman. Good luck with Captain Sarcastic Pants and his suitcase of snark," Hunter toasted.

"Suitcase of snark? Really?" Cam deadpanned, making them all chuckle. Hunter shrugged.

"It sounded better in my head," he replied.

"I'm sure," Cam retorted sarcastically.

"To Cam and Leann," they toasted, as the evening festivities continued.

* * *

**_Somewhere in Africa_**

The tribal elder coughed violently, as he held the wound in his belly.

"I will...never tell you...dark witch!" he hissed, as the beautiful woman sneered down at him.

"Then this village will burn to the ground and take everyone with it, you old fool. Then my team will sift through the ashes and find it anyway. Tell me now and spare you loved ones!" Tamara Shay hissed.

"You are not worthy to hold the earth prism!" he hissed back. She smirked and hauled him to his feet. He stumbled to his ceremonial alter and opened an ornate, golden chest from a secret compartment. The tent was momentarily bathed in a yellow glow, as the Earth prism shined with brilliance before his eyes. He turned sharply and held the prism, letting its golden power explode at the evil woman who held his village captive. She growled combated his attack with dark, purplish energy of her own. The elder gasped, as her pupils disappeared and her eyes became solid black. Her evil energy ate away at his attack. It was true that each prism was extremely powerful, but only in the hands of its chosen bearer and he was not that person. The golden light faded and he had no time to scream, as her attack hit him in the chest. She smirked and plucked the earth prism from his limp palm. Blood leaked from his open wounds and he glared up into evil.

"The ones...meant for the prisms will...stop you...demon..." he rasped. She reached down and wrapped her hand around his throat.

"No one can stop me, you old fool. Especially not a bunch of silly kids," she hissed, as she snapped his neck with a sharp twist. As she exited the tent, two masked ninjas waited, each bearing the dark ninja symbol.

"Wipe this village off the map," she ordered. Dozens more dark ninjas under her command swarmed in and the screams of innocents rang out momentarily, before they were forever silenced by the flames of their burning village...

* * *

_A Few Days Later..._

"Dad...what do you mean?" Mack asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, but this new threat, Thrax, has severed your connection to the universal morphing grid," Andrew stated.

"But you can fix it...right?" Dax asked.

"Yeah, you built the morphers, after all," Will added.

"I did, but my knowledge of the morphing grid itself is very limited. In fact, only a few people on Earth have a true grasp of how it works. I'm afraid without some kind of help, I don't know how to get past this," Andrew replied.

"So that's it...we're no longer rangers," Ronny said in disbelief.

"And the world is unprotected," Rose added.

"Not to mention that there is nothing to stop Flurious and Moltor from finding the remaining jewels," Tyzonn stated. Andrew nodded gravely. Unknown to them, the Sentinel Knight heard of their dilemma and quickly disappeared.

* * *

_**Blue Bay Harbor**_

"Where are you taking me?" Tori asked anxiously. Hunter grinned from his spot in the driver's seat and watched her fidget so as not to remove the blindfold that he had ordered her to wear.

"Relax babe, we're almost there," he assured her.

"Why can't you just tell me?" she questioned. He smirked.

"Because this is more fun," he replied. She huffed in annoyance.

"Maybe for you," she grumbled, as she crossed her arms over her chest. He stopped the van and parked, before getting out and opening her door. He helped her out and guided her along the boardwalk. Tori could smell the ocean strongly and hear the waves crashing on the beach.

"We're at the beach," she stated.

"Yes we are," Jack announced, as he and Alana met the young couple in front of a small, freshly painted shop.

"Daddy?" Tori asked, as Hunter took her blindfold off.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, as she looked around.

"What's going on?" she asked, as Hunter stepped aside so she could see the kiosk sized shop. Her mouth dropped open, as she read the sign.

"Tori's Custom Boards?" she asked in disbelief.

"Surprise sweetheart!" Alana exclaimed.

"How..." Tori started to say, but her words faded. She was speechless.

"We've seen your sketches and you're very talented. We know you birthday is still a month away, but we couldn't wait to spring this on you," Jack stated.

"You should thank Hunter though. It was his idea," Alana added. She looked at him and smiled warmly, as she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," she said, as she hugged her parents.

"This is amazing," she gushed, as Hunter wrapped his arms around her waist. She kissed him tenderly.

"That's not all," Alana said, as Jack presented a dark blue box wrapped with a bright blue bow.

"The shop was amazing enough...you shouldn't have gotten more," Tori lamented. Jack smiled.

"Just open it," he prodded. She did and gasped at the contents. It was an aqua blue crystal-like pendant in the shape of icicle. It was fairly large, about 4 inches long and unlike any piece of jewelry Tori had ever seen. She had seen similar prismatic type pendants like this, but there was something very unique about it.

"Where...did you get this?" Tori asked, as she took it out of the box. It looked like it cost a small fortune.

"Well, when we were with our team in Angel Grove a couple weeks ago working that last case, Jason finally convinced us to go scuba diving with him and Trini," Alana said.

"And I found it lodged in a piece of coral when we were at our deepest point. I was careful not to damage the coral, but when I saw it, something about just told me that it should be yours," Jack replied. Alana nodded.

"It instantly reminded us of you and we let Billy examine it to tell us what kind of gem it was, but he said it didn't really match any gemstones. It was more like a prism he said, though he said he had never seen one quite like it and in such a unique color," Alana explained. Jack nodded.

"So we bought a silver chain for it and had a jeweler put it on for us. He actually had no idea exactly what it was either and said it might not be worth anything if it was just a prism, but we know things like that don't matter to you," Jack stated. Tori nodded.

"I love it, thank you," Tori said, enamored by the pendant. And Hunter could instantly see why, as blue ribbons of power coursed over her body in response to her contact with it.

"Will you put it on me?" she asked. He nodded and fastened the clasp, watching the blue ribbons of power immediately draw to the pendant and disappear. Hunter shared a meaningful look with her and kissed her forehead.

"These aren't quite as shiny, but I think you'll like them too," Hunter said, as he handed her another box. She looked at him and cocked her head to the side.

"You guys are spoiling me," Tori chided, as she opened it up and found hundreds of business cards. She pulled one out and read it.

"Tori Hanson, Custom Surfboards," she read, noticing the card had the location of her kiosk and her e-mail.

"Kelly has some on the check out desk at Storm Chargers too and Cam said we he could even build you a website," Hunter said. She looked at him in awe.

"This...is amazing," she said, as she looked at the blank boards in her shop, just waiting for her to design. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her hair.

"This is just the beginning for us," he whispered in her ear. Her eyes met his and she smiled, before he leaned in and kissed her tenderly. A few screams suddenly started them and they saw a large black and golden shiny figure appear, causing people to scatter in fear even though the being had made no violent attempts toward them. But from their ranger days, Tori and Hunter weren't going to take any chances. They sunk into fighting stance and prepared to take on the possible threat. The figure stopped before them.

"Tori Hanson," he stated.

"Who are you?" Hunter demanded. The last time someone had approached them with knowledge of Tori, they had been kidnapped and nearly killed.

"Do not fear me. I fight on your side...the side of good. I am the Sentinel Knight," he stated. Tori relaxed slightly, but Hunter still remained defensive.

"A great crisis has occurred and the power rangers known as Operation Overdrive have lost their powers. The world is defenseless and I have called on five former rangers to step in. You, Tori Hanson, are the final ranger on my new team," he stated.

"But I don't have my powers anymore," Tori replied.

"It is risky, but I have spared my energy to restore the powers for three rangers and two that still have their powers. Thrax, the son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd has attacked and joined with several other villains. The world is in great danger," the Knight stated.

"But why not Hunter too? He was a ranger and we could use him," she replied.

"For now, I'm only sparing the energy for three power sources. But if the situation becomes worse, then I will be forced to recruit more," he stated.

"Go...they need you," he prodded. She nodded and hugged him tightly.

"I'll call you tonight," she said. He smirked.

"You better," he replied, as he kissed her quickly. She hugged her parents goodbye and disappeared with the Sentinel Knight. Hunter sighed and Alana patted his arm.

"She'll be okay," she assured.

"I know...I better let Sensei know what's going on. I'll see you both later," he said, as he waved to them and then disappeared into a crimson ninja streak.

"I really wish I could move that fast," Jack commented. Alana chuckled and they joined hands, retreating to their car parked nearby.

* * *

**_Ninja Ops_**

"Man...that's awesome!" Shane said, as Hunter told them the news.

"Yeah, but how come I didn't get chosen. I'm so jealous," Dustin added.

"Well if the choice is between you and Tori, then Tori is going to be chosen," Cam drawled.

"Dude that's harsh and why are you even here?" the earth ninja asked.

"Yeah, why aren't you and Leann on your honeymoon?" Hunter asked curiously.

"With new students coming in soon and the merging of the Academies only days away, we decided to postpone until winter break. We're taking a trip then," Cam replied, as he tapped away at his computer as usual. A picture of the battle appeared. They assumed that the six young people currently getting their butts kicked all around Stone Henge were the team known as Operation Overdrive.

"Hey, you found it," Dustin said, as he plopped down next to him.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Cam asked. Leann sat next to him and gently pinched his arm.

"Okay Mr. Snarky, just turn up the volume," she chided. He smirked and did, as Hunter and Shane, with his arm around Skyla, stood behind them.

"Hey! You guys are blocking my view!" Marah complained.

"Where's your other half?" Hunter teased. Marah smirked at him.

"Your brother is racing in Reefside today. She's visiting him," Marah replied. Hunter rolled his eyes, before turning his attention to the screen. They watched, impressed when vines suddenly appeared out of no where, disrupting the battle and saving the unmorphed team.

"Whoa...how come we never got capes on our suits?" Dustin asked.

"Because capes are dorky," Hunter quipped.

"Dude...they'd be perfect for Dustin then," Shane teased.

"Shut up dude," Dustin quipped.

"Hey...who's that guy?" Shane asked, as a red ranger strode forward after blasting one of the Fear Cats.

"No idea...I've never seen that suit design before," Cam replied, finding it weird that it matched nothing in his ranger history database. Next they saw a yellow blur fly by, striking several minions, before coming to rest atop a pillar.

"Hey...it's Kira," Marah said fondly, as they saw a familiar blue blur make quick work of several more minions. Hunter crossed his arms over his chest in pride, as he watched the woman he loved fight. There was a huge explosion that unearthed the ground beneath Kamdor and one of the Fear Cats. A black ax, emblazoned with the symbol of the Mastodon rested in the dirt, as the black Mighty Morphin power ranger picked it up.

"It's Adam," Shane said.

"Good...that Sentinel Knight picked a veteran to lead at least," Hunter replied. Shane clapped him on the shoulder.

"Dude...she'll be fine," he assured him. Hunter nodded.

"I know," he replied. He believed Tori could handle absolutely anything, but he just had a feeling that this new threat might be bigger than this Sentinel Knight guy even knew and he couldn't shake it. He wondered if Jason or Billy would agree when they found out that the son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd was attacking earth.

They saw the five not so new rangers demorph and greet the team that was now without powers.

"Hey...is that the necklace you told us about?" Shane asked, noticing the pendant around Tori's neck. Hunter nodded.

"Tori's parents found it scuba diving in Angel Cove. Billy said he's not even sure exactly what it is so it must be rare," Hunter replied, as the screen went dark.

"Looks like that's it for now. Thrax is probably pretty pissed off though, considering he hasn't gotten rid of the power rangers after all," Cam mentioned.

"Then you should all be ready to lend your powers if the situation becomes dire," Sensei advised. They agreed and left him alone. He too had seen the pendant around Tori's by chance and somehow knew it wasn't simply coincidence that the Hanson's had come across it, for he knew exactly what it was. If one of the storm prisms had surfaced, then he knew this was only the beginning. He picked up the phone and dialed a number

"_Hello," _Omino answered on the other end.

"We must tell them of the scroll's prophecy. We cannot delay any longer," Sensei Watanabe stated gravely...


	2. Dark Side

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. They belong to Saban Brands

AN: Here's part 2! Thanks to all who reviewed. Here's notes to those individuals:

fallingstar22: Thanks, glad you like it! Since Tori mentioned her "custom boards" in Once A Ranger, I decided to do a little back story on that. Glad you approve :)

MMPRFansince93 : Thanks, glad you like it. :)

Pinkrangerfan: Thanks. As for What Senseis Omnio and Watanabe, what they are discussing will be revealed in coming chapters.

Alex B. Goode : Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.

TommyOliverMMPRFan: Thanks, glad you like it.

MF 22: Thanks. The power of the prisms will slowly become more apparent as the story progresses. As for the ninjas against the merging, there will be a big development on that front in the chapter and even more to come later.

Green-Extreme-Ninjetti13: Thanks. However, this story will not feature Trent or Hayley much. They might make an appearance in this series, but they are minor characters.

Harry2: Thanks, glad you liked it.

Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.

Synopsis: During Once a Ranger, an evil from the past rises to join Thrax, causing the Sentinel Knight to call upon seven more rangers from the past to join Adam, Tori, Kira, Xander, and Bridge. Can a team of twelve past rangers handle the additional threats and restore power to the morphing grid for Operation Overdrive?

Pairings: Hunter/Tori, Adam/Tanya, Tommy/Kim, Billy/Kat, Conner/Kira and more.

Butterflies and Hurricanes

A Once a Ranger AU

Part 2

_"Dark Side"_

_**2007**_

_**San Angeles, California**_

The Retro rangers, as they were calling themselves, entered the Hartford mansion, having successfully driven Thrax and his minions back for the moment.

"You guys were great out there!" Mack called excitedly. Adam smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks, it's great to be back in action," Adam replied.

"Yeah, though I have to admit I never thought I'd be back in the game," Tori mentioned.

"Oh that's right, you're getting married soon," Kira said, nudging her arm, as Tori smiled shyly.

"Married?" Ronny asked.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Dax questioned.

"Flattery will get you no where, Dax," Tori teased.

"But if you must know, his name is Hunter and he's the head Sensei of the Thunder Ninja Academy," she said proudly.

"I still can't believe you and Hunter are together since you used to have a thing for Blake," Kira teased. Tori rolled her eyes.

"And this is coming from the girl that swore she would never fall for an arrogant meat head jock, your words, and then ended up not only doing exactly that, but falling for none other than Conner McKnight, King of all Jocks," Tori teased back, turning the tables on her best friend.

"Okay…I get it. Life doesn't always go the way we think. But Conner has changed a lot," Kira pointed out. Tori smiled.

"Hunter hasn't really, I mean he's less broody now and a little more trusting, at least when it comes to our former teams, but I wouldn't change a thing. Believe me, I never thought I'd fall for him either, but Blake left, we drifted apart and both found other people," Tori replied with a shrug.

"As long as we're happy," Kira said, as she put her arm around Tori. The blue wind ranger smiled.

"Blissfully…I wouldn't change a thing," Tori replied.

"So does Hunter know the real reason you're here in San Angeles?" Will asked out of curiosity. Tori smirked and Adam chuckled.

"He should, since he was one too," Tori giggled.

"You guys really need a crash course in ranger history. Come on, we'll talk over dinner. I don't know about anyone else, but I'm starved," Adam said.

"I could eat," Xander agreed.

"I have access to a complete comprehensive database of ranger history. I can tell you everything," Bridge bragged. Adam chuckled again.

"Or they can hear from someone who was there," Adam replied.

"Yeah, let's talk about Thrax. I mean, son of Rita and Zedd? Who were they exactly?" Dax asked.

"Wow…you guys are really clueless on your heritage," Kira mentioned.

"Rita and Zedd were our big bads in my days as the black ranger, before the Zeo era. And believe me, the fact that they have a son creates all kinds of images I never wanted to think about," Adam said, shaking his head in disgust. The Overdrive rangers and even the others listened, as Adam began telling them about his days as a ranger.

* * *

_**Hawaii**_

The life support machines hummed and blipped a steady beep, indicating a heartbeat of the patient in the bed. The seemingly male person's face was wrapped completely with gauze, with the exception of the eyes and mouth. The man had been in this small Hawaiian hospital for nearly three years now, having been found nearly burned to death and washed up on a nearby beach. The extensive burns should have killed him, but to the local physician's amazement, the man survived, though he had remained in a coma since he had been found. During that time, the doctors had treated his burns as best as possible and his skin had mostly healed, though he was horribly scarred on almost one hundred percent of his body. It had been determined though, through testing his DNA, that he was of Asian descent, but inquiries made to cities throughout the far east and the United States had gone unanswered. No one seemed to be missing this man. To the small medical community, he had become their living, breathing miracle.

A young nurse walked into the room, making her hourly rounds, and picked up the man's chart. The name read John Doe and she checked the last dosage of medication that had been given. He was mostly healed and had yet to wake up, so they had been trying a new drug that had seen some success recently with comatose patients. But the nurse was about to find out that the patient in this bed was not deserving of the help he had received.

Her face was suddenly aglow with astonishment, as the patient moaned and his brown eyes fluttered open.

"Oh my God…I've got to page Doctor Porter," she whispered in awe. He reached his hand toward the woman and she went to his side. It was a mistake that would cost her in the form of her life. His eyes glazed over with blackness and he clutched her throat, snapping her neck like nothing. Tossing the body away, he thrashed in the bed and tore the gauze away from his limbs. The machines blared with emergency warnings, as he ripped the wires and tubes away and stumbled to his feet. Seeing his reflection in the window, he tore the gauze away from his face and saw a scarred and aged face of Kiya Watanabe staring back at him…or at least the physical appearance of what used to be to Kiya. In reality, he had ceased to be Kiya many years ago and Lothor had been born of the evil inside him.

"Welcome back, my love," a woman's voice said. Lothor turned and grinned deviously.

"Ah my lovely Tamara..." Lothor hissed, as they joined hands.

"I have waited for this day for a very long time, my love. I was afraid it would never come," she recalled.

"It may not have if our enemies had their way, but now they will finally pay," Lothor replied.

"More than you know. The planet Mars will be in a most unusual and rare alignment in just a week's time," she informed him. Lothor's eyes widened with evil delight.

"If we open the abyss during the alignment, then nothing will stop us this time. But we must have the prisms," Lothor stated. She smirked.

"I have much to tell you," she replied

"What the devil is going on in here?" an orderly exclaimed, as he burst into the room. Lothor turned and purple energy erupted from his fingers, killing the poor man upon impact. Evil laughter bubbled from his throat, as he used his Ninja powers to transform himself into his evil Ninja garb once again and he donned his mask. The window cracked and glass flew everywhere, as they disappeared into a purple Ninja streak…

* * *

_**Two days later**_

_**Athens, Greece**_

Screams of terror erupted in the museum, in a particular wing that displayed artifacts thought to be remnants of ancient Greek Mythology. Two bumbling monsters that Flurious had sent lurked through the exhibits until they found what they were looking for.

"There it is! The thunder stone of Zeus!" one of the creatures exclaimed.

"Fine, grab it and let's get out of here," the other griped. As he brought his hand to touch it, crimson lightning erupted from the stone, keeping him from touching it.

"Grab it, you fool," the other snapped.

"I can't touch it!" he growled back. The other tried and found the same results, receiving only a violent shock from the glowing stone.

"Hold it right there, meat heads," Adam snapped, as he and the others arrived, already morphed.

"Rangers..." they growled and charged. Chillers and Lava lizards arrived to give them back up. Kira, Xander, and Bridge took on the foot soldiers, as Tori and Adam went after the two aliens. While Tori kept them busy, Adam tried to touch the glowing stone, but pulled his hand away in pain, as it shocked him.

"You can't get it either, ranger," one of the alien's laughed. Adam charged at him and they dueled, while the other tried to best the blue ranger. But as usual, he sorely underestimated the female ranger and found himself on his back in defeat. Tori ran toward the stone and Adam called out to her.

"Careful Tori...I couldn't touch it without..." Adam's words died on his lips, as he watched her grab the stone. The crimson lightning sizzled, but didn't seem to hurt her. In response, blue ribbons of power coursed all over her body.

"Get her!" one of the monster's cried. Tori leapt up and kicked him back, as the other charge. The object in her hand reacted though, much to her surprise, and electrocuted him. The monsters retreated and the rangers were teleported back to the Hartford mansion with the thunder stone in tow.

* * *

_**Japan**_

The monk climbed the Temple stairs, going about his daily duties of upkeep and prayer. The Temple of Air had stood for centuries, guarding an ancient power that generation after generation had protected it until the person chosen to wield its power came along. He had always admired the red stone of power, it was hard not to. Legend was only a master of air could properly use the power. He heard footsteps behind him and turned, finding a woman standing there.

"Stop...you are trespassing," he stated, raising his voice.

"You know, whoever decided that this dump needed so many steps is lucky he is probably already dead or I would kill him for making me ruin these boots," Tamara hissed.

"Now darling, you're being rude. That's no way to speak to someone that's about to hand us another piece toward ultimate power," Lothor said, as he joined her.

"You will not touch the power prism!" he refuted, as he fell into a defensive stance.

"I believe he is challenging you, dear," Tamara leered.

"Well, I guess I have no choice then," Lothor replied, as he charged the aging monk in spar. Lothor was ruthless, as he went straight for a knife punch to the throat and then twisted the poor man's arm, snapping his brittle bones. As the man lay crumbled on the ground before him, Lothor's eyes went black with his dark ninja powers and the man cried out in agony, as the dark power was thrust through his chest. When the energy dissipated, the man lay with a whole in his chest and vacant eyes. Tamara smirked evilly and took her husband's arm, as they waltzed up to the power prism on the pedestal.

"I had almost forgotten how ruthless you could be, my love. It's exhilarating," she gushed. He smirked.

"Speaking of exhilarating," he said, as he picked up the glowing red object.

"Two down...five to go," she said excitedly.

"This time...nothing will stop us, not even those meddling, powerless rangers," Lothor growled.

* * *

_**The Hartford Mansion**_

"Any ideas why it's reacting like this?" Adam asked, as Andrew carefully examined the stone.

"Yeah and why only Tori can seem to touch it?" Mack asked.

"Well, I can tell you that I was wrong. The Thunder stone of Zeus isn't hiding one of the jewels of the Corona Aurora," Andrew replied.

"It's not?" Kira asked in confusion.

"So why were those goons after it?" Xander wondered.

"Good question. Seems like it was a waste of time," Dax replied.

"I didn't say that. There is definitely something inside this stone that's quite volatile," Andrew stated.

"Volatile to anyone except Tori, maybe," Rose said. Adam became pensive.

"Your powers were reacting to it too, weren't they?" he asked her.

"I guess..." she said, as she went back to thinking. Andrew continued drilling with the small tool, until finally the stone cracked. The room filled with crimson light and the sparks dissipated, allowing Andrew to extract the object.

"What is it?" Ronny asked.

"It's a prism...a crimson colored one. Suddenly, the blue prism around Tori's neck reacted to it and began glowing brightly.

"That's pretty freaky," Kira said. Tori's eyes lit up in recognition.

"That's why this seems so familiar! My powers lately have often been reacting to Hunter's and neither of us know why. When we've asked Sensei, he just gives us riddles. We know that he knows something, but I think he's trying to get us to figure it out," Tori explained.

"Well, if my instincts are right, then these two objects are not just ordinary prisms. I think you need to call Hunter and I think it's time Sensei Watanabe tells us what he knows," Adam said. Tori nodded, as she grabbed her phone and went to call him. But she was interrupted by the alert sounding.

"You'll have to put that phone call on hold. We've got trouble again," Andrew said, as they saw several city-sized monsters attacking San Angeles.

"I'm sending the zords," Andrew said. Adam nodded.

"It's Morphin Time!" he called.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Xander chanted.

"S.P.D...Emergency!" Bridge cried.

"Dino Thunder, Power up, ha!" Kira shouted.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, ha!" Tori called, as they hurried to the zords.

* * *

_**The Wind-Thunder Ninja Academy**_

_**Outside Blue Bay Harbor**_

Hunter watched two of his students spar, while he and the rest observed. Nate was an aggressive crimson thunder ninja with an attitude sparring against a skilled, but more timid navy thunder ninja named David. Normally, Hunter wouldn't have been too concerned. He had once been just as hot headed as Nate and still could be at times, though he had matured a lot since those days. Still, even at his angriest, not counting when he was under Choobo's spell, he had never been as sadistic as he had witnessed Nate be. It concerned him greatly and he had even discussed a few of his students with Sensei Omino, including him and Zara. They were part of the dissension in the ranks and he had more than one altercation with some of these students.

Nate flipped David on his back, but instead of backing off since he had gotten the point, he proceeded to wrap his arm around David's neck while he was pinned on the ground.

"There's no room in the ranks for a weakling like you," he hissed.

"Stand down David!" Hunter ordered, but the student ignored him.

"One day, Sensei Bradley won't be here to protect the likes of you and the rest of these weaklings that follow him like loyal little sheep," he hissed. Hunter pulled him off the student and pushed him away, as he helped the other young ninja up.

"Michael, can you please take David to the nurse?" he asked. Michael nodded.

"I'm fine Sensei," David assured him. Hunter nodded.

"I'm sure you are, but we need to be positive," Hunter replied, as he looked sternly at Nate.

"What?" Nate scoffed.

"Your use of excessive force could have seriously hurt him. There's no need for it in sparring," Hunter stated.

"The waste of space is fine though, so no harm done, right _Sensei," _Nate said disrespectfully.

"Class is dismissed for now. You'll report to Sensei Omino tomorrow in place of your regular classes though. Until you can learn respect for the other students, your training is suspended. Nate grinded his teeth angrily.

"You can't do that!" he screamed, as the other students watched the exchange with interest and surprise.

"I'm your Sensei and you've displayed conduct that is a disgraceful and dishonoring of the ways of the Thunder Ninja..." Hunter said, but Nate angrily cut him off in mid sentence.

"You're the only disgrace here, Bradley!" he screamed, causing many of the students to gasp in surprise and a few to smirk proudly. But Hunter held his temper in check and only smirked

"Oh really?" he asked.

"The founders of this Academy would roll over in their graves if they could see your disgraceful conduct! It was once illegal for a Thunder Ninja and a Wind Ninja to be involved!" he screamed. Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, about three hundred years ago. Times have changed and my personal life is none of your business," Hunter retorted.

"You're right I guess, but you and your "bros" have gone and decided that we should all just push aside our rivalry and all get in bed with the Wind Academy," Nate hissed.

"Apart we fell to our true enemy, but together we prevailed over the evil. Joining the Academies is the right thing to do," Hunter argued.

"No, you fell because you're weak!" Nate said, as he charged him. Hunter dodged his punch in surprise, but quickly recovered and went on the defensive, as the angry student lashed out at him. Hunter dodged and blocked Nate's fury of punches and kicks. He wasn't surprised that the disruption soon attracted the other Sensei's. Shane, Dustin, and Leann stared at the exchange in disbelief. They had all sensed the dissension from some students, but this was the first time one had actually attacked one of them. Hunter found an easy opening since Nate had let his emotions take control, leaving him with a sloppy defense. Hunter swept his legs out from under him and pinned him to the mat. Shane and Dustin stepped forward to help, but none of them expected what happened next. Nate's eyes went black and he shot dark energy at them.

"Thunder shield!" Hunter cried, as he blocked the students from the dark energy. Dustin, Shane, and Leann reacted quickly, launching their own elements at him. Hunter joined them and they subdued the young dark ninja.

"What's going on?" Cam cried, as he arrived with his father.

"You're all a disgrace, that's what's going on!" Nate spat, as they restrained him.

"Where did you learn dark ninja magic?" Hunter questioned.

"Like I'd tell you," he spat.

"You have committed treason by practicing the dark arts. Our laws are clear on this matter. You will be banished for all time," Kanoi announced. Nate chuckled evilly.

"Do your worst, old man. You have no idea what's in store for you!" he ranted, as the Sensei encased him in a sphere of power and sent him away to the stars, much like his twin brother was so long ago. The students dispersed at their orders and Hunter retreated to Ninja Ops.

"I'm sorry Sensei," he apologized.

"It's not your fault, Hunter. Some will never get used to the idea of the merging, but it is what is best. Nate knew the consequences of using dark ninja power and unfortunately, not everyone can be saved, especially when you try to save them from themselves," Kanoi said, as he patted the crimson thunder wielder on the shoulder.

"Believe me, I would know," Kanoi added. Hunter nodded and was perplexed when Sensei handed him a tattered scroll.

"I know that you love Tori and that neither of you let the whispers around the Academy get to you. But if you ever doubt whether you are meant to be together, you may find comfort in this scroll," Kanoi said.

"Thanks Sensei, but ancient scroll riddles do nothing but confuse me," Hunter replied. Kanoi smiled.

Not this one. Read it," Kanoi insisted, as he quietly left the room. Hunter sighed and unrolled the document.

"Amethyst Storm," Hunter read and then sighed.

"Stupid riddles," he grumbled, as he reluctantly began to read.

* * *

_**The Hartford Mansion**_

"That battle was brutal, mates," Xander said, as they filed into the rec room at the Hartford mansion.

"No doubt. I think I'm getting too old for this," Adam complained, as he dropped onto one of the couches. Tori took to the video phone and called ninja ops. She was happy and surprised to see Hunter answer instead of Cam.

"Hey babe," she greeted.

"Hi yourself, beautiful," he responded with a lazy smile.

"You look tired," she mentioned with concern.

"I'm fine. Sensei is making me read scrolls again about purple storms and a bunch of scroll gibberish that makes no sense to me," he complained. She smiled.

"You have such a short attention span. Always a man of action," she teased. He smirked.

"Well, I am a red," he reminded. She nodded.

"So true," she replied.

"You look tired too," he mentioned.

"I forgot how taxing three hour zord battles can be," she reminded. He winced.

"Wish I was there with you," he said.

"Me too, but I was hoping that you might be able to get away for a few days and visit me here. We found this artifact I think you should see," she replied.

"Seeing you is exactly what I need after today," he said. She frowned.

"Did something happen?" she asked. He sighed.

"One of my students attacked using dark ninja magic and we had to banish him," he told her. She gasped.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"He kept going on about how we were disgracing Academy tradition by joining together, among other things," Hunter replied.

"You mean us," she stated. He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter what any of them think. I love you and nothing is going to change that," he assured her. She smiled gently.

"I know, I love you too," she responded.

"I just wish that I could have done more, you know? Maybe I could have reached him somehow," Hunter lamented.

"No babe, he made his choices and you are not at fault. He knew the consequences of using the dark powers," Tori insisted. He smirked.

"That's what Sensei told me," he said.

"He's right and he would know," she replied. He nodded.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked. She smiled brightly.

"I can't wait. I love you," she said.

"Love you too," he replied, as the video comm went dark.

* * *

_**Cairo, Egypt**_

Jesse Zimmerman got out of his limo and entered the small cafe. He hated this arid climate and all the sand, but he hoped this trip would prove to be a lucrative venture. He sat down at a table with a man that was dressed in a typical khaki outfit, common for someone who often conducted explorations of ancient ruins.

"My informant says that you may have something of interest to me," Jesse stated.

"Yes, but this place is far too public," the man replied skittishly.

"I agree. My car is waiting outside," the CEO responded, as they quietly walked out and got into the limo.

"Drive," Jesse ordered. His driver obeyed and they headed out into the desert.

"Now...let me see if this artifact is worth the ten million asking price," he demanded. The man opened the case and Jesse looked inside. It was an impressive looking dagger, encrusted with jewels on the gold handle. But the most prominent black prismatic object on the hilt is what attracted his attention the most. The black prism rested between the mouths of two serpents on the hilt.

"You were right. I think you'll find the amount agreed upon in here," Jesse said, as he handed a metal case to the man. The archeologist opened the case and was satisfied to see that it was filled with money. The limo slowed and he was surprised to see a man and a woman get into the limo. The woman was beautiful, wearing a strange leather uniform and the man wore a similar uniform, but his face was marred by a frightening mask.

"Don't be frightened, these are just two of my colleagues, Kiya and Tamara, who are very interested in your discovery," Jesse assured.

"Yes...tell us where you found this extraordinary artifact," "Kiya" requested.

"Um...in the ancient temple of Apophis, or what is believed to be. I have just made history by discovering it," the archeologist responded.

"Apophis?" Tamara asked, playing dumb.

"Ah, Apophis, the serpent God of evil, according to ancient Egyptian mythology. The mortal enemy of Ra, the Sun God," Kiya said.

"I didn't think such a Temple existed," she replied.

"We didn't know it did until recently. It was destroyed and only the underground caverns remain. It would have been considered a place of pure evil in ancient Egyptian culture," the archeologist responded. She smirked.

"How very interesting," she said. The man shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes, well, I should be going," he said.

"Yes, by all means," Kiya responded. The man got out and started back toward town.

"Well, you have your dark prism now, it seems. What of the others?" Jesse asked.

"Patience, you'll get them once we have them all," Tamara replied.

"Fine, just at least get my money back," he requested. Lothor chuckled evilly and got out of the car. Screams were heard briefly, as he thrust the dagger into the poor man retreating toward town. Dark energy erupted from the prism and incinerated the remains instantly. Lothor tossed the case of money back to Zimmerman.

"We'll be in touch," she assured him, as the two disappeared in twin streaks. Jesse got back in his car.

"Take me to the airport. I'd like to get out of the sand trap," he ordered.

"Yes Sir," he obeyed, as he turned the car around and headed back toward the city...


End file.
